Slip Up
by Thetimeseeker
Summary: Gender Bent Linorra One shot. Len trains Korraq in Metal bending, only for the Avatar to crush on him. MA Contains Yaoi smut.


Len got up from his desk once he heard a firm knock on the door, his reading glasses still perched on the bridge of his nose. He opened his apartment door to reveal the Avatar standing out in the hall. He let him inside, Korraq smirked and snatched the small reading spectacles off the metal bender's face.

"I didn't think your eyesight was so bad." He said, squinting up at the glasses as he held them up. Len snatched them back.

"I am an old man you know. Besides, I spend hours staring at paperwork. It's not always easy on the eyes." Len said, slipping the glasses away into a small leather case. "Does Tenzhi know you're here?"

"Yeah, the airhead knows. She's kind of cranky that I'm doing metal bending instead of meditating." Korraq laughed. Len smirked and slipped on his jacket.

"C'mon, I'll drive you to the precinct gym."

They arrived at the underground gym under the police headquarters, and Len grabbed an old wire pack off a rack.

"I think you're ready for these now. You were able to bend an iron cord just fine last session." He tossed it over to Korraq, who caught the heavy belt and cables. He put it on around his waist and moved his wrists out slowly, only to have two snake like cables follow his hand movements from their coils. He got in a wider stance and began trying out a basic bagua circle while incorporating the cables.

"Keep your knees at a ninety degree angle. Everything depends on your stance." Len said, watching the Avatar move through the steps. "Also try not to look at the ground or the cables, you need to focus on feeling them around you as you fend off an opponent."

"But how do I feel the cables when they're in the air?" Korraq asked.

"The same way you feel water when you waterbend."

"I guess that makes more sense." Korraq said. They trained for a while longer before Len decided to spar with him to test his abilities. He walked over and wrapped a sash around the water tribe boy's brow so he couldn't see.

"It's important that you learn to see without your eyes." Len said, taking a stance away from him. "Take your boots off." Korraq slid off his boots, wobbling slightly from loosing his balance. He also got in a stance. Korraq made the first move, and sent a rock flying towards Len. The older man easily dodged it and stomped the ground, creating a rock trail across the floor towards Korraq who then lost his footing and was knocked down. Len helped him up.

"It's best to wait and listen. But if you make the first move then try to listen as you attack so that you can counter anything that comes your way. Again."

They continued the exercise until they were both tired and sweaty. Len stood up straight and folded his hands behind back.

"I think that's enough for today. Let's hit the showers." Korraq nodded and followed him to the men's locker room, where he grabbed a towel and got undressed. He stepped in the shower and sighed at the warm water spilling over his sore muscles underneath his skin, and lightly massaged his bruises with his finger tips. He then realized that he had forgotten to grab some soap and sighed, rolling his eyes at himself. He poked his head from his shower stall, and saw steam coming from a couple stalls down. He walked over carefully without slipping.

"Hey Len, can I borrow your soap?" Len stepped out, and Korraq couldn't help himself from looking at his nude figure for the first time. Len tossed him the soap, and he almost didn't catch it.

"Just give it back when you're done."

"Oh yeah, sure." Korraq blushed and awkwardly went back to his shower. He washed up, the image of Len burned into his mind. 'He wasn't unattractive….' Korraq mentally slapped himself at the thought, and scrubbed harder at his skin. He turned off the water when he finished and wrapped a towel around his waist before walking out. He then almost ran into Len and dropped the bar of soap in surprise, causing the metal bender to slip on it. He grabbed Korraq's shoulder to try to steady himself, but only succeeded in pulling them both down. Len grunted loudly as he landed on his back on the tile floor, then Korraq landed on top of him. The Avatar looked down in shock, and blushed deeply.

"Spirits, I'm so sorry." He said, keeping his voice sincere. He got off Len and helped him up.

"Just watch where you're going with my soap." Len muttered, adjusting his own towel and picking up the soap. Korraq winced slightly and stalked off to where his clothes were and got changed.

"Stupid soap. Stupid shower. Stupid floor…" He finished slipping on a boot when Len walked around the clump of lockers.

"Dumplings, or noodles?" Len asked, crossing his arms. Korraq looked up.

"Uh… Noodles sound good." He said rubbing his chin. He pulled on his blue water tribe tank top and followed Len out of the police headquarters. It was dark out on the streets, and only a few people were out and about. Korraq jogged up next to Len.

"Hey, look. I just wanted to apologize for earlier. I feel bad for making you slip-"

"Kid, it's not a big deal. It's the shower room, people slip in the shower all the time." Len said, eying Korraq. "It's getting late. I doubt the island ferry is running right now. I'll call Tenzhi and let her know that you'll be staying with me tonight."

"Ok, thanks." Korraq smiled and they walked into a noodle shop. Soon they each had a large bowl of noodles, Len eating quietly while Korraq wolfed his food down loudly.

"Do you always eat this loudly?" Len asked, looking around at the disturbed customers who were watching them. Korraq looked up with a mouth full of noodles.

"What?"

"Nevermind." He set his bowl down and watched Korraq finish his meal. He paid the bill, and put his leftover noodles in a take out container. They left the shop, and made their way to Len's apartment.

The metal bender opened his front door and Korraq stepped inside the modest home.

"Do you want tea?" Len asked, hanging up his long coat.

"How about just cold water? I'm not much of a tea guy."  
Len made an amused sound.

"It's a wonder you've survived this long on Airtemple Island then. Tenzhi is completely obsessed with tea. She's the one that got me hooked on the stuff in the first place." He went to his tiny kitchen and started up a kettle of water and brought Korraq a tall glass of water. He sat down at his desk and began working on his paperwork again.

Korraq sat down on the couch, and drank his water, watching Len from over the brim of his cup.

"So, are we going to do anything interesting tonight, or are you just going to work on your paperwork all night?"

Len looked up at him.

"Did you want to do anything in particular?" He asked. Korraq looked away awkwardly.

"Well, no actually. I was thinking maybe we could just talk and hang out, or play pai sho, or something." Len gazed at him for a second before putting his pen down.

"Well I don't have a pai sho board, but since you are very attention seeking I suppose we can chat for a bit." Len sighed.

"How do you not have a pai sho board? I thought you were 'Mr. Strategy'. You're the Chief of Police for crying out loud." Korraq said, smirking over at Len. The older man sat down on the couch next to him.

"Which also means that I don't have time for games. I haven't played since I was a kid." Len murmured, lying back against the couch.

"Well, you have time for me apparently, so next time I come over I'm bringing a board and I'm going to make you play." Korraq laughed.

"Why so much dedication towards making me play pai sho?" Len asked, raising an eye brow.

"I feel that you need it. Besides, as the avatar, it's my duty to help people."

"…..It's your duty to help people by making them pai sho?"

"Well, no…. You're just twisting my words. I'm just saying you need to relax." Korraq laughed out, crossing his arms. "Besides, you are a friend."

"How about you play pai sho with Maka, she needs the experience with strategy. Or with one of your other real friends." Len said, brushing him off.

"You're a 'real friend' too, Len. Why do you like to sell yourself short all the time?"

"Why are you asking me this?" Len shot back.

"Because I care, and I like you." Korraq said, standing up and stepping in front of him. "I would hope you feel the same since you're training me." Len looked away.

"We are both political figures Korraq, and as co workers we have to play nice. That's why I'm training you." Korraq leaned downwards to get closer.

"So I'm just an annoying kid to you then? Nice to know you have my back." He said sarcastically.

"Korraq we're not-" Len was interrupted by his kettle, and he sighed, getting up to the kitchen. He came back with a cup of tea to find a slumped Avatar standing on his couch.

"What's wrong now?" He asked, standing across from the Avatar.

"I just thought we were on better terms than this, that we were friends." Korraq shrugged. "Guess I was wrong." Len felt a small sting from that.

"Look, I do like you, I just d-" He was cut off as Korraq stood up suddenly, they were standing toe to toe.

"So I'm not just an annoying little kid to you?" He asked, leaning in closer. Len's breath hitched from their closeness.

"No, you're a hardheaded teenager-" Once again he was cut off, only this time by a set of impulsive lips against his own. He went rigid in surprise, and didn't return the kiss. Korraq pulled away, and looked at him.

"I- Do you not like guys?" He asked awkwardly, looking nervously at Len. Len blinked, feeling a blush spread across his face.

"Well, not when they're under eighteen." He said, his eyes cast downward. Korraq moved closer again.

"Do you really think that I care about our ages?" He asked before kissing him again, this time more deeply than before.

"Korraq….." The water tribe boy could hear his control slipping. He kissed him again, and this time he got a response. He groaned softly as he felt his lips massaging against his own. Korraq began pushing them back until Len hit the wall behind him.

"What would your friends think? Or Tenzhi and your parents?" Len asked, his breath short.

"They won't know until we decide to tell them." Korraq replied, kissing him again.

"It'll have to be a secret relationship. The public won't approve of us at all-"

"I know." Korraq cut him off with a kiss. "And I don't really care." Len looked at his eyes, and then down at his lips.

"I'm terrible with relationships. I don't want you to get hurt."

"Then we can work on that together." Korraq smiled, kissing him again and again until he could feel the metal bender relax under him. "Do you have any more reasons why we shouldn't do this?"

"I snore a lot." Len smirked, only to receive an eye roll and a kiss. Their kiss deepened, and Len pulled away for air.

"If we're doing this, I want you to promise me that you will tell me to stop if you don't want me to go any further." He said, eying Korraq with a dead serious gaze.

"I promise." Lips met once again, and Korraq began pushing Len towards the bedroom. The metal bender switched them and gently pushed Korraq onto the bed so that he was sitting down. He trailed kisses down his neck, and Korraq's breath hitched in response. Len slid his hands under Korraq's tank top, and slowly pulled it off, revealing a very muscular torso and toned abdomen. He kissed lower and lower, kneeling in front of him in between his legs until he reached his fur pelt and trousers. He looked up at Korraq, before untying his belt and pulling his fur pelt away. He could see a bulge under his pants, and he knew that he was getting turned on by this. Korraq looked down at him in anticipation, biting his lip as he used whatever self control he had to keep himself from grinding against the other man. Len kissed his abdomen under his belly button, and slowly pulled his trousers down as he went. Korraq groaned softly as he pulled his trousers down completely and then pulled his boxers down, freeing his member of its confines. Len gently took him into his hand and stroked him, causing Korraq to groan loudly.

"Is this your first time?" Len asked quietly, looking up at him. The Avatar nodded in response and began bucking his hips slightly. "I'll be gentle with you then." He said before taking his member into his mouth. Korraq gasped at the sensation, watching him move up and down. He placed his hands on his head, running his fingers through his silver hair. He groaned as he felt tongue and bucked his hips gently to get more friction.

"Len… More…. Please?" Korraq asked, gritting his teeth. Len looked up and added suction and more tongue, taking him down deeper. Korraq's eyes rolled back into his head as he did this, and began thrusting his hips faster. Len gagged slightly, but kept up with his pace. Soon Korraq was moaning loudly, and finally released into his mouth, gasping for breath. He looked down at Len as the metal bender wiped his mouth.

"I'm sorry, I should have warned you….." Korraq said, stroking his hair.

"It's fine. It's pretty easy to tell when you're about to cum." Len said, shrugging slightly. He stood up and Korraq kissed him, faintly tasting himself.

"Can I do it to you too?" Korraq asked, looking in his eyes. He grasped at his shoulders, the metal bender still fully clothed.

"I don't- I don't think I'm ready for that yet…." He said softly, looking away.

"Do you think I won't do a good job?" Korraq asked.

"No, I just don't want you to feel obligated to touch me. And I don't want to be taking advantage of you."

"You're not taking advantage of me if I want to do it. I want to make you feel good because I like you." Korraq said, blushing deeply. Len looked at him again and his eyes softened.

"I've been known to lose control when given oral, and I don't want to hurt you. If you want to touch me, I'll let you. Just as a warning I might get pushy." Len said, kissing him gently. Korraq smirked and deepened the kiss, standing up from the bed. He pulled off Len's tunic, revealing a sculpted chest with silver hair.

"I knew you were the type to work out a lot." Korraq smirked, kissing his neck. Len took in a deep breath and wrapped his arms around the Avatar. Korraq pushed Len onto the bed, and straddled him, causing Len's hands to grasp his hips. Korraq moved down from his grasp, reaching his pants. He unbuttoned them and pulled them down, revealing black boxers and toned thighs. Len watched him and took deep breaths, trying to seem calm. Korraq then pulled down his underwear and bit his lip as he saw his member up close for the first time. It was thicker than his own, and he gently grasped him, earning a light groan from Len. He stroked him, and twisted slightly, using what felt good to him when he touched himself.

"Faster…." Len muttered, gripping the bed sheets. Korraq smirked.

"Sure thing, Chief." He moved his hand faster and gripped him tighter around his fingers. Len bucked his hips upwards into his hand and grunted as a finger brushed against his tip. Korraq added his other hand and stroked the head of his member, causing Len to groan loudly.

"Right there. Don't stop." He growled out, gritting his teeth. He thrust his hips once, twice and then he came, his mouth open in a silent cry, his eyes squeezed shut. He gripped the bed sheets tighter in his hands and then completely relaxed on the mattress.

"Korraq…." He whispered out in the afterglow. Said Avatar crawled up to him and bit his lip.

"I take it I did ok?" He asked, gazing down at the metal bender.

"It was good….." Len gasped out, catching his breath. He pulled him close and kissed his forehead.

"I think we should try to sleep. I have a meeting early in the morning." Korraq nodded and wrapped his arms around the metal bender.

"Just don't fall asleep before me if you snore."

Len rolled his eyes and smiled.


End file.
